


Always Watching

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Hills Have EyesCharacters: Goggle, Lizard, others mentionedRelationship: Goggle/readerRequest: I saw you did a Lizard one from THHE and was wondering if you could do a goggle one(he wears the black hat in the movies). He doesn’t want the reader to get involved with the killings because he promised to protect her when they were children.





	

The sun was beating down on your face as you leisurely scaled the rocks, your rucksack bouncing off your back. One you were at the top, you smiled at looked around at the distance. You had been living here and you had adapted well to the environment. Big Brain even joked and said you were born to be here.   
When you were 7 years old, you had ran away from your abusive parents. You managed to quiet far for a child traveling alone without getting into any trouble. But your parents found you. They beat you and tossed you in the boot of the car. To this day, you thanked the gods for them taking the short cut through the desert. When they hit the spikes, they left you trapped while they had walked around looking for help. You kicked the rear light out, desperate for fresh air. As you looked out, you noticed a figure of a young boy in a bowler hat, hidden between some rocks not too far away. Only about 3-4 meters. You then saw a young girl, about 2 years younger than you come from behind him then two more figures. A thin boy, older and slimmer than the others and a boy who was the tallest but hunch over slightly and, from the shadows, looked to have a deformed head.   
But you didn’t care. They had seen you kick out the light and were now staring at the boot as if waiting for something to happen. You couldn’t hear you parents so you took the risk. Anything had to be better than this. You reached your hand out through the small hole and the group approached the car, cautiously looking around. You never saw their eyes widen when they saw the ugly bruises and cuts up and down your fragile arm. The space was so small, you couldn’t see when your hand was in the hold.   
You felt a hand gently touch you, making you flinch away in fear of it being your parents. But then the hand caught yours and you felt how small it was, meaning it couldn’t be your parents. Another hand gently traced the bruises and you felt that a few of the persons fingers were fussed together but you didn’t care. Never, in your life, had anyone touched you without hurting you. It brought you to tears as you retracted your hand and sobbed.   
“oh, please don’t cry.” A young girl said. “We aint gonna hurt ya.” You looked through the hold to see the girl. Behind her was the other 3 boys and you could see their deformities and mutations now.   
“Its not you im scared of. You have to leave. They’ll hurt you.” You whispered, scared your parents would hear.   
“like ta see ‘em try.” The one with the cleft lip said with a raised eye brow as he looked to the boy in the bowler hat. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. Or what little he could see. He could only see your eyes and cheeks through the hole.   
“You have to go, please?” you begged, the heat beginning to take its toll as you became weaker and weaker.   
Suddenly, the bigger one made a grunting noise and pointed at the boot you were in.   
“We cant. We gotta speak to Papa first.” The cleft lip one snapped.   
“We cant leave her here to die.” The girl protested, turning to him as the one in the bowler had nodded in agreement. The boy with the cleft lip looked at each of them, knowing he was out voted and let out a sigh. He walked to the boot and out of your sight and you heard a number of clinks and metal on metal.   
Bright light filled the darkness and you took a gasp of fresh air. There was a number of gasps as your wounds were visible to the world. Dazed and confused, you felt someone pick you up and carry out. Due to the heat and not eating or drinking in god knows how long, you began to fade in and out of continues.   
You heard them talk about what to do. Something about their Papa and Mama. The girl said she’d always wanted a sister. You heard a radio buzzing and voices but couldn’t make out what they were saying.   
You didn’t remember getting to the village but you did remember being placed down in a soft bed with a pillow and soft covers. You opened your eyes as the young girl and the boys began to leave. The one with the bowler hat glanced back and saw your eyes open. He looked after the other but came to your side, a small bit of fear in his eyes.   
“thank you.” You whispered, smiling up at him. He shook his head and looked at the ground, his way of saying it was nothing. “My names [y/n].” You offered, wanting to at least know one of the children who rescued you.   
“Goggle.” He muttered, ducking his head down to hid his eyes behind his hat.   
“Nice to meet you. I like your hat.” You smiled, pushing yourself up to sit. He looked up from under his hat, his eyes mixed with confusion and joy. He then reached up and took off his hat. He didn’t have much hair and now you could look at him properly, you saw the slit-like nostrils and his skin was a patch pink and red over his face and head.   
But you didn’t care. He had saved you. He and the others. You had seen the worse in your parents, the most vile and disgusting side of humanity. That was 1000 times worse than any sort or mutation.   
When he saw you smile at him, not flinching or screaming, he frowned quizzically at you. But then he kneeled beside you.   
“We’re gonna take care of ya. I wont let you get hurt again.” He mumbled, playing with the edge of the hat.   
You felt so overjoy, you wrapped your arms around his neck, nearly falling off the bed but you didn’t care. He hesitantly returned the hug but then he pulled you closer.  
From then on, you had been family. They had taken you in instantly when they saw how badly you had been beaten. Mama had fussed over you to no end because you couldn’t walk for a few days. She was distraught that anyone could do this to their child and insisted you would never be hurt again.  
Ruby was by your side, smiling kindly and offering you help. You didn’t meet Big Brain for the first week due to your lack of mobility but when you did, he seemed to like you. Or, at least, tolerate you for the first while before liking you.   
Papa and Cyst had dotted on you from the start. Lizard and Pluto made you laugh and would sit with you while you read to them.   
And then there was Goggle. He was always there, always watching over you to make sure you were okay. Every trip or fall, he would be the first to see to your wounds. As you grew older, you both grew closer and closer.   
\---------------  
Which was why you were here now.   
You saw him sitting at the side of some rocks in the shade as he stared out at the long road with no sign of life.   
“Hey.” You called, walking up to him and placing your bag on the floor. He jumped, obviously not expecting anyone but smiled the second he saw you. Even though there was about 20 square foot of flat rock, Goggle shimmied over to make room for you to sit next to him.   
“What ya doing all the way up here?” He asked as you started to rummage through the bag.   
“Well, I was hungry and I thought you would be too. So I brought you some lunch.” You smiled, handing him a sandwich wrapped in cling film while you took your own out.   
With a small thank you, the two of you dug in.   
Although it was a small picnic, it was perfect. Goggle loved your cooking, even if it was only a sandwich.   
Once you were finished, you lay your head on Goggles shoulder, staring lazily at the road.   
Both of you had finished your food a while ago and had spent the afternoon enjoying each others company. It was these quiet moments that made you smile and sigh with content.   
You felt Goggle sit bolt up right. When you opened your eyes, you saw he had grabbed his binoculars and was staring at something through them. You followed his gaze and saw a car in the distance.   
\-----------time skip--------------------------  
You let out a frustrated sigh as you stared down at the car.   
Everything had been going according to plan. They had hit the spikes, they had argued, they had went to go separate ways when the stupid older man ordered they stay where they were.   
You growled to yourself as you began to pace.   
It was growing dark. Not that this was necessarily a bad thing. The longer they spent out here, the weaker they got but you were just impatient. You had wanted to spend the evening with Goggle and while that was happening in a way, he had to continually stare down at the people. There were only 6 men.  
The worse thing was that they had guns. And not just one or two. Each of them had a gun plus a knife. God knows what they were going to do but they were prepared and if they stuck out like this, you would all be waiting a long time till they got weak.   
You walked up behind Goggle and picked up the radio, an idea coming to your mind. Lizard had been complaining that this was taking too long and Pluto was getting impatient too.   
Goggle glanced over his shoulder at, his eyes darting to the radio and back.  
“Just gonna ask Big Brain if he want me to head back.” You smiled sweetly, feeling bad for lying to him but he wouldn’t let you if he knew your plan.   
You disappeared among the rocks, knowing Goggles hearing wasn’t all that good.   
“Hey, Big Brain.” You called into the radio.   
“what?” His wheezy voice replied.   
“What if I head down there? Act like a damsel in destress and get either some or all of them to follow me. If Lizard, Pluto and Cyst wait in the hills with guns, we can taken them out in the small valley just before the mines. Kinda ambush them.” You spoke, your voice hushed.   
You heard a pause and then a chuckle.   
“Atta-girl.” He spoke with a sort of pride in his voice which made you smile.   
“Sounds a plan.” Lizards voice said over the radio and then the click of a gun and Pluto make a noise of excitement. “We’ll go wait there. Signal?” He asked.   
“Uh, I’ll try direct their attention to the entrance of the mines and then you guys get them from the back?” You half asked, making sure it was a good plan.   
“I’ll go too.” Papa said over the radio which confirmed it was a good plan.   
“Right, I’ll head down now.” You smiled and turned around, only to come face to face with Goggle.   
“whats going on?” He asked, but you had a feeling he had heard everything so there was no use lying.   
“I’m going to go down there and act like something bad happened to me. Then lead them into the hills by the mines and the others with ambush them.” You said, avoiding his gaze as you stepped past him but he caught your wrist.   
“You cant.” He pulled you back a little but you shook your head. You pulled your hand away and went back to the place where your bag was.   
Every time it came to you getting involved, Goggle would always stop you.   
“Its already arranged. It’ll be fine. Ive got my gun.” You pulled your gun out of the bag and tucking it in your jeans, using your top to hid it. You also grabbed your water bottle.   
You stood up and went to start climbing down the rock when he caught your hand again.   
“Don’t?” His voice was now barley a soft whisper which took you back. Normally these arguments ended with your screaming at each other.   
You looked back and saw the fear in his eyes. When he senses you saw it, he ducked his head down so his hat covered his eyes.   
“I cant let you get hurt. I said I wouldn’t.” He mumbled, shrinking into himself as if he was embarrassed.   
You whole world seemed to freeze as you remembered back to when you were a young girl. To when they found you and saved you. To his promise.   
And he remembered it.   
You threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close. He instantly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around your waist and squeezing.   
You stood there for a few minutes, holding him close till the radio that was on the floor crackled.   
“[y/n]. we’re in position.” You could almost hear him smirking. You were about to get the radio but Goggle let go of you to dart and pick up the radio.   
“Tell ‘em you got scared and don’t wanna do it.” He begged, holding the radio out to you and his eyes pleading. You walked up to him and took the radio.   
“Its not me to scared.” You said calmly before raising the radio to your lips. “Two seconds.” You called over the radio and placing it down on the floor. Goggle was staring at the floor.  
You then pulled your gun out of your jeans and walked up to Goggle. Reaching out, you took his hand and placed the gun in his palm. His fingers instantly wrapped around the handle as he looked up at you from under his hat.   
“I trust you with my life, Goggle.” You smiled before turning and darting down the side of the hill. You knew he wouldn’t follow you because he hated running down the hills in case he fell. You, however, were very light on your feet and able to handle it.   
once you were at the bottom, you ducked and rubbed dirt on your clothes and up the side of your arms and neck. You used the water bottle to pour some water on your face, particularly around your eyes to appear like you had been crying.   
Once you were satisfied, you let out a high pitch scream. You could still see the men who had been sitting in a small circle by their car and when you screamed, they jumped and looked in your direction. You then ‘stumbled’ out from your hiding stop and pretended to be disoriented.   
The men seemed to bolt to you, faster than you had ever seen Goggle or Lizard move.   
When they were close enough, you began to limp towards them.  
The one who seemed to be the leader ran the quickest and he cupped your cheeks, both taking you by surprise and making you angry. Only your family could touch you. But you endured it.   
“Please, help me! They have my sister. Please?” You begged, clutching the front of his top. He glanced around at his friends who had gathered around.   
“Show us?” His voice was deep and firm and his friends nodded.   
You lead the men to the valley you had told your family to be at for the ambush.   
In the way, they asked you questions. You made a whole story about traveling with your ‘sister’ and you crashed. You said you were kidnapped and have been fighting for the last 3 weeks.   
They instantly believed you with made this all that much easier.   
Once you were in position, you moved a little away from the group so you would be able to dart behind a bolder.   
“There!” You pointed up the mine entrance.   
While they were looking at the entrance, you glanced up and saw Lizard creeping to the edge of a rock. He looked at you and you nodded.   
Darting behind the rock, you heard gun fire and screaming.   
Peaking out from your hiding spot, you saw 5 blood covered bodied. You frowned and stood up. Where was the other?   
You heard a click from behind you which sent a chill through your body as you slowly turned to find a gun held to your face.   
“You tricked us!” the man growled, his hands shaking.   
Before you could say anything, there was a gun shot and you felt your heart skip a beat.   
You waited for pain, convinced it had been him who had fired. But when you left out a shaky breath, you saw the man drop to the floor, blood gushing out the side of his head.   
you looked to your right to see Goggle standing with the gun still held up.  
You mouth dropped open as you stared at him for a moment. He wasn’t suppose to leave his post. And he had disobeyed orders to make sure you were safe. To keep his promise.   
“You okay?” He grunted, his eyes glancing you up and down to double check and see If you had any wounds.   
All you could do was nod, still in shock from what just happened.   
Just then, Liard and Pluto appearing, saying that Goggle needed to get back to his post before Papa noticed. With that, Goggle left.   
Without saying goodbye to you.   
\-----------------time skip ------------------------  
Papa had congratulated you on your acting skill. He said you now had a job which made you feel proud.   
You were the bait. Lizard had laughed at your title so you slapped arm. It made you feel important and needed rather than just being in the way a lot of the time.   
It meant you would have to either go up with Goggle and stay in the hills or be on constant stand-by. Either way, you didn’t mind. You even got your own radio. It used to be Plutos but he spends most of his time with Lizard and would forget what channel everyone was on. He didn’t seem to mind giving you his radio. In fact, he was excited because it meant he could spend time with you and Goggle as well as just Lizard.   
However, you mind kept flying back to the hills. Where Goggle was.   
You said bye to the rest as they left and you headed straight to the point in the hills where Goggle was. You pushed your new radio into your back pocket to keep it safe as you climbed the hills, your heart racing.   
You didn’t know how he was going to react to your new position within the family. You had a feeling he wanted you to stay out of all the killing, even though you were the one who cooked the meat the best.   
When you were near the top, you saw something black caught your eye. You frowned as you walked over to find Goggles black bowler hat on the floor. It had a slight dent in the top which looked like it had been thrown or dropped.   
You picked it up and stared at it for a moment. He was never without his hat. Unless he was in trouble.   
You darted to the top of the hill, calling his name at the top of your voice.   
You found him, sitting with his back against a rock and staring out at the road.   
“Goggle? Did you not hear me calling?” You asked, panting from running up the hill. You were about close to tears for fear of what might have happened to him.   
“Yeah.” He didn’t even look at you and you frowning at him.   
“Why didn’t you answer?” You asked as you kneeled in front of him. All he did was shrug.   
You sat there for a moment, staring at him in utter confusion. He had never been so flippant or dismissive of you in his life.   
“I-I got a job. I’m going to be-“ You were about to say when you were interrupted.   
“Bait. I know.” He replied, flatly.   
“How did you-?” Once again, he cut you off by picking up his radio and waving it slightly, still not looking at you.   
The tears of fear quickly turned to tears of sadness as Goggle refused to look in your direction.   
“I-I…” You trailed off, becoming a little panicked by his sudden change of attitude towards you. You tried in vain to come up with some sort of explanation for his actions but nothing stuck.  
“I-I found your hat.” You finally said after what felt like an hour of silence. You held out the hat to him. For the first time, he looked towards you. You pushed your hand inside and pushed the slight dent out of the top then tried your best to dust off the dirt. You held it out to him.   
He reached out and took it from your grasp but instead of putting it on his head, he placed it to the side and looked back to the road.   
That was the final straw for you.   
Tears began to cascade down the side of your face as you let out a shaky breath which allowed a soft sob to escape your throat.   
The sound drew his attention as he glanced at you. You saw his eyes widen in surprise as they feel on the tears on your cheeks.   
You covered your face with the palms of your hands and pushed yourself up to turn away and run. You hated when people saw you cry. But you hadn’t cried in years. The last time was when you had met them. You dropped your hands when he couldn’t see your face anymore.   
You were about to start your descent to the bottom of the hill when a hand caught your wrist. You jumped and glanced over your shoulder to see Goggle. He pulled you back a little, taking some steps back and pulling you back with him. You didn’t bother to fight him. It had been a long day and even on a good day, you weren’t as strong as he was. He pulled you back to the place he had been sitting so the road was back in sight.   
“Can’t protect ya if you’re down there.” He mumbled, nodding to the road. There was an overwhelming amount of sadness in his voice as he spoke. You saw the pain in his eyes.   
You remembered back to earlier. He had abandoned his post in the hills to come and check on you. It had saved your life but he couldn’t do it every time. You remembered his promise and instantly you realised it wasn’t just a promise to you. It was a promise to himself.   
“I didn’t realise you cared so much.” You mumbled out loud, glancing down at your feet. You didn’t mean to say it aloud but when you did, you noticed him shuffle from foot to foot.   
“Always have. I never wanted you to get hurt. Its why I didn’t want you down there. I don’t want you as ‘bait’.” He hissed the last word with a deep hatred for it as you looked up.   
“It wont be all the time. Just when needed. And I’ll have a weapon on me at all times. You don’t have to worry.” You tried to reassure him but you could see it wasn’t working.   
You let out a small sigh and stepped forward, wrapping your arms around his neck and resting your chin on his shoulder.   
“You cant protect me from everything. But you can make it all worth it. When you didn’t speak to me, it hurt more than a thousand knifes. When you wont even look in my direction, I feel like ive been shot. The thought of losing you hurt more than any wound ever could. So-“ You sighed and pulled back, see Goggle was now looking at you in the eyes. “If you don’t want me to do it, I wont.” You looked at the ground, trying to hold back the tears. You couldn’t bare the thought of him not speaking to you and, to be honest, you would rather stay here by his side.   
“Do you wanna do it?” Goggle glanced down at the road and back to you. You bit your lower lip.   
“Of course.” You glanced up at him. “But I don’t want to lose you.” You mumbled, more to yourself. But he heard.   
“I aint gonna leave ya.” Goggle protested, frowning. He seemed insulted that you would think that.   
“You seemed perfectly fine ignoring me just now.” You looked up to see he was staring at you. He flinched a little when you brought up his actions.   
“Why do you care so much if I’m ‘round or not?” Goggle suddenly asked.   
You frowned a little. The easiest answer was that he was your friend and you had been there for each other for year. But that would contain a lie. So you sighed.   
“Because I love you, Goggle.” You confessed, your heart pumping hard as your lips muttered the thing you only every thought of at night. You thought he would just stand there. Goggle never had been the best in awkward situations. But what he did next completely surprised you.   
“I love ya, too.” He then closed the gap and pressed his lips to yours in a timid but needy kiss.   
You held back a gasp as you felt his lips against yours. You couldn’t resist kissing him back.   
You felt trembling hands touch your waist so you decided to show him it was okay by wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your body against his.   
The kiss began to get heated and you could feel the years of hidden desire coming to the surface.   
Pulling away, you gently panted as you opened your eyes to look at Goggle. He looked at you with slight fear in his eyes. You smiled, licking your bottom lip which made him smile and relax.   
You both jumped when you heard two sets of footsteps but as you looked up, you saw Pluto and Lizard come up onto the rock. The second Lizard saw you in Goggles arms, he smirked and folded his arms across his chest.   
“Well, well. At least now we know why you’re so fond of each other.” He sneered, obviously knowing he now had some dirt on his brother. Pluto just let out a happy laugh. You darted down to pick up Goggles hat from the ground and placed it gently on his head.  
“Fuck off.” Goggle sneered but as you pulled your arms back, he kept one arm around your waist as the two of you walked up to Lizard.   
“Papa wondering where you were.” Lizard stated as the four of you began to descend the rocks.   
“We were… watching.” Goggle glanced at you as you offered him a smile.   
“Yeah right. ‘watching’.” Lizard sneered, his mind now filled with every dirty thought. You rolled your eyes and smiled at Goggle again who returned it this time.   
“Always watching.” You sighed, happier than you had ever been.


End file.
